It's Yours
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Dom's pissed that Letty didn't look for him after she survived the car wreck. Even though he's being an ass, Letty can't fight her attraction to him. She's always been his. And when he's ready... he can come and get it. AU-FF6 two-shot where Letty has her memories. Birthday present for ChippewaPrincess98.


Title: It's Yours

Author: Desi

_Summary__: Dom's pissed that Letty didn't look for him after she survived the car wreck. Even though he's being an ass, Letty can't fight her attraction to him. She's always been his. And when he's ready... he can come and get it. AU-FF6 two-shot where Letty has her memories. Birthday present for ChippewaPrincess98._

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own neither Fast and Furious, nor the lyrics to "Come and Get It" by Selena Gomez.**_

_A/N__: Here's a little two-shot for you guys. A (belated) birthday gift for ChippewaPrincess98. I hope you enjoy it, darling. (: The second chapter will be a peace offering for not being able to get this uploaded on your birthday._

* * *

_**This love ain't finished yet.**_

_**So, baby, whenever you're ready...**_

Letty jogged down the steps, ready for her shopping trip with Mia. Her pace slowed to a complete stop at the sight in front of her. While her right foot rested on the landing, the left remained on the final polished, wooden stair.

Dom was shirtless, in a pair of sweatpants; his muscled arms and chiseled torso glistened with sweat from his recent workout. He pulled a shirt from the pocket of his pants and wiped his face on it. When he looked up to find Letty's slightly parted lips and eyes roaming, the corners of his lips turned up in the briefest of smirks. And as quickly as it came, Dom remembered that he was still angry at her, and it was gone again.

"Excuse me." He muttered, brushing past her.

Letty finally breathed and headed out.

And that was how Dom had treated her for the past three weeks. He'd give her the smallest glimmer of hope, only to take it away in the same breath. The first week that Letty had come home from London with the team, things couldn't have been better. They were just glad that she was alive and kicking.

But, by day eight of her return, Dom's mood shifted and hadn't been the same since. No matter what she did, he wouldn't budge. She'd taken to making him breakfast in bed, attempting to humor him with her quick wit, and even going so far as to detail his car from the inside out. And he would give her a few quick words of thanks before he was back to only speaking to her when spoken to.

The remainder of the team, however, were more than happy to have her back. They could see the reasons why Letty had stayed away from so long. There were jokes about Letty owing them ten grand in funeral costs, and Letty being a ghost. Dom, however, refrained from partaking in any of them.

So, Letty had moved into the spare room that used to be inhabitated by Vince. It was a bittersweet feeling. She hadn't been there when Vince died and she kicked herself everyday for it, but she felt closer to him being in his old room.

A few hours later, Letty and Mia returned home. While her bank accounts were lower, and her arms were weighed down with unnecessary purchases, Letty's mind was clearer. After shopping until Letty had nearly dropped, she was finally able to convince Mia to sit down for a bite to eat. It was then that she was able to pick the brain of her lover's sister, gaining a new perspective on things.

Brian immediately hopped off of the couch to relieve Mia of a few bags. Letty headed up the stairs to her room, depositing her load onto the unmade bed, solemly swearing that she'd put everything away later.

Moments later, she stood outside of the room she used to share with Dominic. Before the truck heists. Before the events of the DR. And before she walked on eggshells around the man that she loved with every fiber of her being. For what wasn't the first time in her life, Letty found herself unsure. She debated whether to knock or just burst into the room like she owned the place. Smirking, the bold Latina did what anyone would expect of her.

Twisting the doorknob, she pushed the door open. On the bed was Dominic Toretto. He was lying down in clean sweatpants, but was still shirtless. His right arm was draped over his eyes; nose in the crook of his elbow. The room smelled of the Ralph Lauren body wash that Dom had become accustomed to using; knowing the scent to drive Letty crazy. The door to the en-suite bathroom hung open, no doubt where the smell had come from.

Letty closes the main door behind her with a quiet 'click' before crossing the room. She climbed onto the bed and up Dom's body until her knees were on either side of his waist. Dom had felt the mattress dip with her first few movements, but his arm never left his face.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she whispered, "Guess who?"

"So many options. It could be Maria. Or Stephenie. Leslie. Or that girl from El Pollo Loco. I didn't catch her name. We didn't do much talking." He teased.

Though she knew he was goading her, Letty was unamused. She proved so with a slap to his chest. "That's not funny."

Finally, he removed his arm to rub his chest, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "Damn, Letty. I was just kidding." He paused and caught her eye, sighing heavily. "Alright. I'm trapped here, what do you want?"

Letty tried to ignore the fact that, though his hands would normally find themselves on her waist by instinct, they rested on his stomach, mere inches from her open thighs.

"Okay, so here's the thing: you want to be mad that I didn't call or come to you while I was in London, then fine. That's understandable. I'm not saying it was intentional, but now you see how I felt when you left me in the Dominican Republic. Your own medicine doesn't taste too good, does it?" She took a breath.

"Look, you saw how dangerous things were with Shaw. I wanted to keep you guys safe from that. I tried. And Shaw _still _managed to get to Mia. You think I didn't know where you were? I did. And there were days when I had to physically force myself not to contact you or come running to you, so I could fall asleep in your arms.

"I can sort of understand, now, why you left me in the DR. I've even come to forgive that. So, you can be pissed off and give me the cold shoulder or the silent treatment or whatever. I deserve it, I guess. But I'm still Letty. And I'm yours. I've always been around and that ain't gonna change again. I'm always gonna be around." She exhaled through her nose, placing her hands on his chest.

"Now," she said as a final thought, "it's been nearly two... long years since we've... known each other." Her hands ran down his chest, suggestively. She felt his fingertips brush against either of her thighs.

"Letty, I-."

A slim finger on his lips silenced him. She leaned close, pressing a chaste kiss against his jaw before her lips met his ear. "So, when you're ready, come and get it."

She gracefully slid one leg over him before slipping off of the bed with ease. The brunette crossed the room to the door, pausing only to give him one last look before she closed it behind her. Smiling, Letty found that she was pretty pleased with herself.

By dinnertime, Dom had thought plenty about his little chat with Letty. Sure, she had a good point, but now he had to decide whether or not he was ready to forgive her. His traitorous body was _**beyond **_ready to forgive each and every one of her sins in the roughest, dirtiest way possible. But his head would have to stop swirling with thoughts before that happened.

Brian eagerly updated everyone on baby Jack's daily antics. Mia made faces as she attempted to keep soft food inside of Jack's mouth and off of his clothes. Letty drank from her iced tea, her eyes catching Dom's over the brim of her glass. He stared right back, unabashedly. Sitting the glass down, Letty suddenly found her peas to be extremely interesting.

"Letty, when are you and Dom going to settle down?" She paused to wipe Jack's face, before adding, "Maybe have a baby or two."

"Mia, I-."

"Oh, Let, I'm afraid the only right answer to that question is 'soon'." Brian offered. Letty smiled and nodded, patting Mia's arm.

"Soon, Mia. Soon." Then she stabbed a sauteed baby carrot with her fork, muttering, "If he would stop being an ass."

It was only loud enough for Dom to hear, and he did. He chuckled as he lifted his Corona bottle to his lips, drinking the amber liquid. They looked at each other again, having yet another of their silent eye conversations. Brian looked at Mia and they had one of their own, smiling knowingly.

Dom cleared his throat and reached over, offering the glass bottle to Letty. The Latina sat back in her chair for a few moments, assessing how genuine he was. She sniffed and took the proferred beer, sipping from it.

And just like that, they had apologized to each other. That was just Dom and Letty's way.

Dinner was a success and afterwards, Letty headed around to the garage. She wanted to tweak a few things under the hood of her car. It wasn't long before Dom had joined her.

"Need a hand?"

Letty gave a noncommittal shrug, followed by a slight nod.

For the most part, the two silently reached around each other as they worked on Letty's car. The silence was only broken when one asked the other to pass them something or giving updates on what they were doing under the hood.

It was Dom who initiated the small touch. He'd rounded the car under the pretense of getting another tool. The garage was small and as he angled behind her, his hand touched the small of her back, casually. But the spark was flicked and the fire had been ignited.

Letty halted her movements, the clicking sound of the wrench ceasing almost immediately. She whirled around to face him and he pushed the wrench out of her hand. It clamored loudly on the cement floor. In two swift movements, Dom slammed the hood of Letty's car closed with one arm, while the other hoisted Letty onto it.

"_Unh_." Was the surprised, yet aroused noise that escaped Letty's throat. It was sofft, damn near a whisper.

She didn't miss the smirk on his face before his lips captured hers in a searing, white-hot kiss.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
